Software defined network (SDN) is a new network architecture. By separating control plane and data plane of network devices, such as traditional switches or routers, flexible control of network flows can be achieved in order to provide a good platform for core networks and application innovation. OpenFlow protocol is one of open protocols for realizing SDN technology. With advances in network technology, SDN technology continues to develop as well; however, there is still plenty of room for further optimization.